Kent Addition
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Lois and Clark have been through a lot together, but nothing prepared them for their little miracle. Clois. One-Shot. COMPLETE


**Kent Addition**

 **Requested by katzxrule**

 **One Shot**

 **AUTHOR:** Lolly4Holly

 **PAIRINGS:** Clois – Clark Kent and Lois Lane

 **SUMMARY:** Lois and Clark have been through a lot together, but nothing prepared them for their little miracle.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi guys, so I haven't written a Smallville fanfiction in over a decade now, _wow,_ but this story was requested by katzxrule. Writing this fic inspired me to dig out my old Smallville DVD Boxset and I watched the entire series over Christmas, realising how much I missed the show. It was fun writing for these characters again, pity I don't have my old computer to dig out all the fics I wrote for Smallville back then but was too nervous to post online. But anyway, thank you katzxrule for the inspiration. I hope there are still some Clois fans out there to enjoy this.

 **Thanks so much for reading, please let me know what you thought.**

 **~ Holly**

* * *

Clark Kent leaned back against the sofa cushions and feigned watching the television as his wife paced from one side of the front room to the other. She paused in front of the window, and he took in her still form. She was agitated, but there were no signs of stress or pain. Three days past her due date, she was miserable and insanely emotional. He learned the hard way to approach her with caution after she bit his head off when he asked her how she was feeling.

"I can tell this is your child. She's a little Kryptonian for sure, ignoring her due date, kicking me right where it hurts and oh yes, the summersaults every time I try to sit down for a moment of peace and quiet."

Clark couldn't help but smile. "She'll come out when she's ready, Lois."

"Yeah, tell that to her. If she's like this about everything, it's going to be a long road to reach eighteen." Lois held her side, wishing she could start the pushing now. Nine months was far too long to deal with something like this. She needed this baby out now. To hell with what the doctors said.

"Sounds a lot like someone else I know." Clark got up, gently sliding his hands around her hips. "One way or another, she's coming out of there. One day you might regret ever letting her out. You won't be able to hold onto her as tightly when she leaves for college."

"Are you kidding? I look forward to the day that I can have my life back. I don't know why I even let you talk me into this having kids stage of our relationship." Lois leant back into his embrace, giving out a soft sigh. She was grateful for the feel of his arms around her, even if it did nothing to soothe her pain.

"Are you okay?" He pressed his lips to her neck, wishing he could soothe her pain.

"Other than the fact that I'm carrying around a bowling ball in my stomach that makes my back hurt, my bladder feel as though it's about to burst every second of the day. My feet are so swollen, I can't even wear my cosy slippers anymore and I can't sleep at night, because your daughter doesn't know the meaning of the word." Lois pulled out of his arms, turning to face the man that did this to her. "I'm worried. If she's more like you, will the doctors take her away from us? Will she ever be able to go to school with all the other kids? Will she ever have a normal life? And if she's like me, we've got a handful on our hands. I'm embarrassed to admit some of the things I put my father through."

"Lois," Clark cupped her face in his hands, giving her a smile. "She's _our_ daughter, that's all that matters. As long as we're together, we'll be fine. My parents managed to raise me like a human, even with my abilities. I went to school. I had friends. I found you. You're worrying for nothing."

Emotions flickered in her eyes, but she managed to give him a slight smile. "You always know exactly what to say."

"My parents always knew exactly what to say, which is how I know that we'll be fine. We have each other and we have the support of our friends. This little girl is lucky." Clark placed a tentative hand on his wife's protruding stomach, excited to meet the baby that had been growing in there for all this time. "My parents thought they had to hide who I was when I was child. They didn't want anyone to find out what I could do in case I ended up in a lab somewhere. They tried to be there for me, but they never really understood what it was like. Our daughter will never have to be alone like I was."

"Sweetie, you're not alone." Lois stepped forwards, brushing her thumb across his cheek. "So long as you have us, you'll never be alone."

"I wasn't talking about now, Lois." He gave her the familiar boyish grin that she adored. "I meant when I was growing up. I couldn't control my abilities when I was younger. I had to hide from everyone and pretend to be like everyone else. I couldn't go on play dates, have friends over…"

"Not making it better, Smallville." Lois stopped him there, before he added more worries to her ever growing list.

"Lois," He placed his hands on her arms, looking into her eyes. "My parents were afraid that if people found out who I was, what I could do, they would reject me. They thought they were protecting me. I grew up being afraid of showing people the real me. Our daughter will never have to go through that."

"There you go again with that sweet talk. I'm beginning to think it's one of your super powers." Lois rubbed a soothing hand across her side. "Do you think you have the power to induce labour? Out of all the other millions of things you can do, you'd think they might have snuck that one in somewhere in case the opportunity ever came up."

"She'll come when she's ready." Clark repeated his original statement, leaning forwards to press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"Wait, you're leaving?" She caught his arm before he could walk away. "You can't leave me like this. Where are you going?"

"I have chores to do on the farm, Lois. I'll be back before you know it." He promised her, zipping out the door before she could blink. He whooshed straight back a moment later, holding a pile of freshly chopped logs in his arms. "Just call if you need me. You know I'll hear you, even if you whisper."

Lois rolled her eyes at the man she adored, watching him disappear again. She rubbed her stomach as she made her way back to the sofa, feeling her daughter starting to settle. She thought she'd grab a quick nap while her daughter did, barely feeling Clark carrying her up to bed.

Until midnight when she was struck by a sudden twinge that brought a few friends along with it. She elbowed her sleeping bed mate beside her, forcing herself into a sitting position. "Clark, Clark wake up. I think it's time. Smallville!" She shouted at him, startling him awake. "It's time."

"Time…" Still half asleep, Clark rubbed the sleep from his baby blues, watching his wife holding her side. "Oh, you mean time, time? Are you sure?"

"I don't know, Clark. It's not like I've ever done this before. All I know is that it really hurts and it feels like the real deal." She twisted in anguish on the bed. "We have to go, this baby is coming."

"I'll call Emil." Clark super sped out of bed, grabbing his phone from downstairs. He heard his wife screaming as he punched in Emil's speed dial, wishing he could do something to ease her pain. "Emil, its Clark… it's time… yeah," He raced back up the stairs, finding Lois on all fours in the middle of the bed. "Lois, what's wrong?"

Lois screamed out in pain, clawing at the covers beneath her. "Well, the good news is she's not waiting anymore. She's coming. Ow… she's… she's coming now."

"Emil, the baby is coming now." Clark felt his heart racing in his chest, suddenly more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life. He wanted to meet his daughter, but he wasn't so sure if he could do it by himself. He barely heard Emil's instructions over the pounding of his heart. He managed to take a quick peak beneath Lois' gown, nodding his head into the phone. "Yeah, yeah… I can see the head."

"What!?" Lois rolled herself over onto her back, giving him a confused look.

"Emil, he says you're crowning." Clark sat on the bed beside her, listening to Emil's next set of instructions. "Warm water, towels… you want us to deliver her here?"

"No, no way." Lois shook her head, laying down the law for him. "You better super speed me to the hospital, Smallville. I'm not giving birth in this bed."

"Emil says it's too late. This baby is coming now." Clark ditched the phone on the bed as he whizzed away. He returned a moment later with towels and a bowl of warm water, giving his wife a reassuring look.

"Clark," She continued to shake her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No Clark, I can't do this. I can't."

"Lois," He reached out for her hand, that familiar boyish grin plastered across his lips. "You're the most stubborn iron willed woman I've ever met. If anyone can do this, it's you." He gave her a smile, clutching her hand a little tighter. "Emil said to push when you feel a contraction coming. He's on his way here now. I know you can do this, Lois."

Lois dropped her head back, taking a moment to breathe, before she propped herself up on her elbows and started to push. She focused on Clark between her knees, screaming in agony as she pushed. She panted for breath in time with her husband between contractions, preparing herself for the next round of pushing.

Clark watched in a mixture of horror and delight as Lois found the strength to keep pushing, bringing their daughter into the world after nine long months of waiting.

She was finally here.

Clark blinked to clear the liquid that threatened to spill from his eyes, lifting his tiny infant from the bed as she breathed her first breath. He counted her tiny fingers and toes, noted the colour of her baby blues, the shape of her little nose and her full head of dark hair. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on and his heart was soaring with love for her already.

"Clark… Clark, Clark, is she okay?" Lois struggled to sit up straight, wondering why she couldn't hear her crying. "Clark."

"She's okay, Lois." Clark finally lifted his tiny daughter into his wife's hands, watching her tentatively holding their baby girl for the first time. She started to squall in her mother's arms a moment later, bringing tears of joy to Lois' eyes.

"Oh… hi… hello… you're here." Lois brushed a fingertip across the length of her tiny girl. "We did it." She lifted her gaze. "Look at her… she's… she's so… tiny."

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Clark crawled closer to his family on the middle of the bed, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead. He held her close, watching their beautiful creation settling in her mother's arms within a matter of minutes of meeting them.

"Hi… hi my sweet girl. I'm your Mommy." The woman couldn't help but smile. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"She's perfect." Clark traced the infant's tiny fingers with his own, feeling his heart going all mushy as she immediately curled her tiny fingers around his. All four of her fingers barely covered the nail on his index finger, tipping him right over the edge. He wiped away his tears with his free hand, pressing a kiss to the side of his wife's head. "Thank you, Lois."

"For what?" She titled her head back to look at him.

"For giving me everything I've always wanted. I don't know what I'd do without you, Lois."

"Let's never find out." Lois reached out for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now that she's here, you know there's one thing that we still have to decide. We have to agree on a name."

"I've been thinking about that actually." The man confessed, brushing his thumb across the back of his daughter's little hand. "I wanted to call her Lara after my mother, but she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your mother, Ella leaving you those tapes. So, I thought we could call her Elara… in honour of both of our mothers."

"Elara." Lois couldn't help but smile at her adorable husband. "It's perfect. Thank you, Clark. Without you, she wouldn't even be possible. Our little miracle."

"Let's see if you're still saying that during a midnight feeding."

* * *

 **One Year Later . . .**

"You're sure that there's nothing out of the ordinary?" Clark stood over Doctor Emil as he examined their baby girl once again. The diapered infant kicked up a fuss on the way into the city, but she had been as quiet as a mouse during the examination so far. "If she has powers like me…"

"Clark, I don't know what you're expecting me to find. As far as I can tell, she's a perfectly healthy baby girl. Oliver mentioned she's walking already."

"Why, is that a…"

"It's perfectly normal." Emil assured the concerned father, lifting the infant from the table. He handed her back to her father, giving the man a smile. "She's perfectly healthy. And one year's old already. Are you throwing a party?"

"Yeah, my mother is flying down from Washington with Connor." Clark lay his daughter down on the opposite table, dressing her back in her leggings and an adorable little t-shirt that had a unicorn printed on the front. "She's bringing Perry White with her, so we can't exactly afford any… super powered babies around crashing the party."

Emil gave him a slight smile. "Well, do you remember how old you were when your powers first presented themselves?"

"The journey from my world to Earth took three years. I was already three years old when my parents found me. My father told me that I could lift things a toddler shouldn't be able to lift from the first day they met me. They almost took me to a specialist to find out why I could do the things I could do, but my Mom feared that they would take me away." Clark slid his hands beneath his daughter's arms, pressing a kiss to her soft little cheek as he lifted her against his chest. "Lois is still too afraid to leave her with a sitter in case she does something out of the ordinary."

"As far as I can tell, she's reaching all the normal human milestones. If you want to be sure… I could do a blood test. See just how much of her DNA comes from your side of the family."

Clark looked into the eyes of his baby girl, not willing to put her through any kind of pain, just to give himself a peace of mind. "No, it's okay." He held his daughter with one hand, while he collected up the fairy princess diaper bag from the floor. "We better go. Lois needs picking up from the airport."

"She finally left the two of you alone?" Emil gave him a curious look.

"Her father's in the hospital. She flew out to see him last night. She's called me nine times since she left, so we've hardly been on our own." Clark gave the man a smile, making a move for the door. "Thank you, Emil." He paused in the doorway, tilting his head to the side as he heard a scream coming from somewhere.

"What is it?"

"A mugging. Take her, I'll be right back." Clark quickly handed his daughter and the diaper bag over to the doctor. He ditched his thick framed glasses on the table, tugging at the tie around his neck as he took off running down the hall.

Emil watched the mini tornado forming at the end of the hall, sighing softly as he looked at the baby girl in his arms. "Well… you're in for one weird life, little girl."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you katzxrule for your request, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Prompt:** _I'm looking for a cute little one shot where Lois is pregnant, freaking out and about to give birth and Clark is being an affectionate father/husband trying to calm her down. Can you also do a 1 year+ preview with Clark being his usual adorable self around their baby. And if you could sneak in Emil that would be great. He's just so funny._

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope I did it justice. I haven't written anything for Smallville in over a decade, so I hope I got their characters right. Please let me know what you thought.**

 **Enjoy your weekend!**

 **~ Holly**


End file.
